Apoc Voice List
= ARVN Rangers = ARVN stands for the Army of the Republic of Vietnam; they are the local military from South Vietnam. They fight on the same side as the western Allied forces, democracy/freedom etc etc. The force the player controls are the Rangers, a sort of special forces group; they are a little informal and rag-tag, but very good at their job and very pragmatic. Though they are on the “good guy” side, we're sort of hoping to make them sound a little villainous or at least morally gray. All ARVN forces should have over-the-top Asian-sounding accents, in fine Red Alert tradition. Infantry Jungle Ranger - Finished MALE, 30something; the Jungle Ranger is unprofessional and somewhat carefree, slouching over his weapon. He's maybe a bit of a stoner, but he gets serious when the bullets start flying. - Production * I'm on the spot. - Selection * Aye! * Jungle Ranger, here. * Time to go out? * Yep? * What's up out there? * Doin' my job. - Movement * Sure! * My feet are moving. * Right at ya, boss. * I'll be over there. * Right-o. * If you say so. * I'll be better off there. - Attack * Time to battle! * Let's get down to business! * Let's mow 'em down! * I'm here for this occasion! * This is it! * Affirmative! * The enemy will fall! - Attack Move * There they are! * Time to strike! * Confirmed, I'm going! * Moving up! * Combat approaching! * I know where they are now! - Garrison * Safer in there, huh? * That house looks nice enough. * I'll shoot 'em from there. * I hope there's running water. - Damaged * Where's the doctor? * Ga-argh! * Darn it! - Death * Gaaa-arghhl! - Switch to Shotgun * Almost like a Peacekeeper! * Close combat approaching! * Time to switch! - Switch to Assault Rifle * There'll be bullets flying! * They will fall like flies. * Just a second! Rocket Ranger - Finished FEMALE, 30something; She's incredibly stern and serious, very professional and curt as opposed to the Jungle Ranger. Would probably speak in a clipped fashion, straight to the point. - Production * Prepared for battle. - Selection * Yes sir! * At your command! * Rocket Ranger! * Available! * I will serve! * Make it quick! - *'Movement' * Following orders! * Moving out, sir! * Approaching target area! * Confirmed! * Yes, commander! * On the move! * Fine! - Attack * Ready to fire! * Setting up rocket launcher! / Setting up grenade launcher! * My rockets are potent! / My grenades are potent! * I will not miss! * The NVA is no match! * Rocket loaded into launcher! / Grenade ready to be fired! * Enemy detected! * Launching a bird! * Positive penetration! - Attack Move * Enemy sighted, ready to move! * Ready to move out! * Twelve o'clock, confirmed! * Sir, yes, sir! * Moving into range! * Enemies located! - Garrison * I will garrison that building! * Capturing building! * That building will be taken! - Damaged * Medic! * Reinforcements, please! * I am damaged! - Death * Over and out, sir! - Secondary Use * Packing up grenade launcher! * This situation requires grenades! * Weapon change commencing! - Primary switch * Packing up the LAW! * Rockets will do it! * Weapon change commencing! Napalm Ranger - Finished MALE, 45; Grizzled and war-weary, this warrior’s seen it all and takes it in with a laid-back cigar-in-mouth attitude. Oh, and he has a flamethrower. “Need a light, chuck?” “What’s so funny?” “I’m a generous person. I give my life to my country and death to my enemies.” - Production * Ready for cremation! - Selection * I´m a giver! * "hum"We don´t need no water...! * Need some VC grilled? * Fuel tank is full. * I´m on pressure. * "smuck laughter" - Movement * No need to hurry! * Wait, I´m lighting up! * A cigar on the go? * I know that place! * Watch out for Charlie! * "bored" Yes, yes - Attack * I´m fireproof, You too? * Need a light, chuck? * Let´s share some warmth, eh? * Let the suckers burn! * The dragon is here! * All that´s left is ashes! * The light in the dark! - Attack Weak * Tanks? No tanks. * That'll not burn easy. * My gut says bad idea. * You can't barbeque that! - Attack Move * Get to the BBQ! * Chuck, where are you? * You can´t hide from me! * In that bush there! * Damn, they are too far! * Well my range is short. - Garrison * No wooden houses, please! * Hope it doesn´t burn! * If you say so! - Secondary Use * Here I come! * Out of my way! * I leave a burning streak! - Damaged * Am I burning? * I´m smokin`! - Death * Oh Tanya! Combat Vehicles Predator Response Vehicle - Finished MALE, owes his personality to the mercenary crew in the Predator movie. Loud, boostful and arrogant, they may be slightly deaf from the sound of their chain-gun. “If it bleeds, we can kill it!” - Production * If it bleeds, we can kill it! - Selection * Yeah? * Stick around! * This is getting better by the minute. * Soon the hunt will begin. * We always work alone. - Move * Into the meat grinder! * Do it now! * Run! Go! * Showtime, kid. - Attack * I gotcha! * Knock-knock! * Payback time... * "Ol'Painless" is waiting... * I'm gonna have me some fun... - Attack (Weak) * ...Bad idea * Who's our backup? * This isn't our style. - Damaged * Ain't got time to bleed... * You used to be someone I could trust! * We make a stand now! - Into Transport * Get to the chopper! Beagle Light Tank - Finished FEMALE, the Beagle operator playfully adapts the mannerisms of a drill sergeant, which becomes significantly less playful and more seriously loud and agressive during combat. - Production * Beagle, atten-TSHUN! - Selection * Ten hut! * Standing by. * Shut up, maggots! * Ready to stomp some Charlies * Mines need clearing? * I have Charlies on screen. * Salute your superiour officer! - *'Movement' * On the double! * Come on, ladies! * Move this damn tank. * Pack your gear. * You call that pushing the pedal, maggot? * Move it, move it, MOVE IT. * I don’t care about the mud. - Attack * This is a live fire exercise * Put a hole in the center, maggot. * Save your drama for your momma. * Load the next shell already * Shove it down Charlie’s throat! * SHOOT THE GUN. * Get the hell off my battlefield * Run, Charlie, run! - Attack Move * We will NOT miss this fight! * I will UNSCREW your head! * Charlie’s here somewhere. * Keep your eye on the screen, maggot! * We two are the deadliest weapon - Attack Weak’'' * IS THAT A PROPER TARGET? * Your punishment is to shoot at that. * You eating too many jelly doughnuts? - '''Damaged * Repair that gun blindfolded! * No running, is that understood? * Get out and push, maggot! - Death * I’m not allowed to die! - Secondary * Use the flail, or I’ll use your feet! * Clear those mines already. * Now, or you’ll use shovels. Peacock Tank Destroyer - Finished MALE. The Peacock operator has a Mythbusters-like fondness for explosions, which goes well with the fact his vehicle has six giant cannons hanging off it. - Production * Boom, I arrive! - Selection * Peacock here! * Bombs away, commander! * Six of six ready! * Boom boom! * What's the next target? * Let my cannons explode! - *'Movement' * Naturally! * Let me fire already! * My cannons are aching... * Closer to firing! * Over there! * Motor go vroom, Charlie go boom! - Attack * Boom boom boom! * Yes, it's time to fire! * Boomboomboomboomboomboom! * Explosions ahoy! * Fire in the hole! * Mwahaha, boom! * I've been waiting for this moment! * This...IS MY BOOM-BOOM! - Attack Move * Soon there will be boom! * I see the perfect spot. * I and the cannons are ready! * Why yes sir! * I can't wait 'til I get there! * I promise fireworks! - Damaged * Explosions all around me! * My peacock tail is burnt! - Death * I shouldn't go boom like this! - Secondary Use * Target marked! * Boom will be boomer! * Tracer shot loaded! * Over there, there will be boom. * I will give it my all! Aircraft Bluejay Transport - Finished MALE: hates his job, hates the world, hates the NV. - Produced: * "What do you want?!" - Selected: * "Yes?" * "What is it?" * "Make it quick." * "Huh?" * (sighs) * "Blargh." - Movement: * "Fine, I'm going!" * "Yes, SIR." * "Space for every idiot." * "Hope a Charlie gets me." * "This thing is a rust bucket!" * "Fine, fine." * "Yes, I'm on my way!" - Attack: * "Suck on this Charlie." * "Oh piss off!" * "I hate this job." * "Eat lead, Chuck." * "Fire at will." * "Just keep shooting." - Attack Weak: * "Yeah...no." * "Well, this is idiotic." * "This isn't going to work." * "Uh uh, forget it." - Attack Move: * "Can I get a transfer?" * "Welcome to hell, boys and girls." * "(snarkily) Yay..." - Ability * "Everyone out!" * "Rides over, freeloaders." * "Get out of my copter!" - Damaged: * "Well, we're dead." * "I should have stayed home today." * "Why me, huh Commander?" - Death: * Various "ARGH!" and/or * (deadpan)"This suuuuucks." Cardinal Viper - Finished MALE, Surfer - Produced: * "Aloha!" - Selected: * "Anything up?" * "Keeping it real." * "Viper, just hangin'" * "Viper here." * "See any beach bunnies?" * "Hanging loose." - Movement: * "You're the boss!" * "Catching some air." * "Can't wait for my hoverboard." * "I'm in the glide." * "Let's jazz the glass!" - Attack: * "Kowabunga!" * "Hang ten!" * "Charlie won't surf!" * "This firestorm's ragin'!" (Rockets) * "Let it all burn!" (Rockets) * "Let's hunt some rhinos!" (Grenades) * "Rip 'em to shreds!" (Grenades) - Attack Weak: * "That's bananas!" * "That's bogus!" * "You've gotta be joking!" - Attack Move: * "Let's move out, brahs!" * "Watch for Charlies!" * "I hope there's a beach!" - Damaged: * "I'm getting bent here!" * "Well that's a bummer." * "Not my board!" Rascal Dive Bomber - Finished FEMALE: Late 20s,early 30s; Personality wise, "kid given a real firetruck for Christmas" could sum it up well. -'Built' * "Rascal here! Rascal here!" - Selected * "My Rascal is best Rascal!" * "Yes, yes?" * "Hey, look at my Rascal!" * "Yes, Commander?" * I'm here...with my Rascal!" * "Ooh, what you want?" - Movement order * "Whee!" * "I'm flying, I'm flying!" * "I'm the queen of the skies!" * "Zoom zoom!" * "Vroom!" * "Faster! Faster! - Attack order * "Bang Bang!" * "Pow Pow!" * "Rattattattatta!" * "This is fun!" * "Kablammo!" * "Kapow Kapow!" - Attack Move * "Begin Diving!" * "Here we go!" * "Hooray, fighting!" * "Dive dive dive!" - Damaged * "Hey, stop that!" * "Why are they so mean?" * "This isn't fair!" * "My Rascal!" - Secondary * "Drop the bomb!" * "Ka-Boom!" * "Bye-bye!" * "Your bomb now!" Allied Peacekeeper Air Cavalry When the ARVN get in a tough spot, they call for Peacekeeper help. Peacekeepers are an elite international force who protect the world against communism. Think of them like a mix between GI Joe, the UN, and Team America World Police. Peacekeeper Note: unsorted transscript. *Peacekeeper, ready for contact! *Ready sir, where's the trouble? *Armed response! *Hoorah! (Note: what US Marines say) *Right here! *Talk to me! *Standing by! *Tactical unit! *Keepin' the peace! *En route! *That's affirmative! *Ten four, sir! *Scanning perimeter! *Moving forward! *Contact! *Take 'em down! *Neutralise them! *Blow em away! *He's done! *I got em! *Waste em! *Forward in cover! *Securing building! *Lock it down! *Consider it done! *Securing area! *Breach it! *Set for clear! *Entry team go! *We're taking fire! *I've been hit! *Where's our backup!? *What happen to peace!? *They're not backing down! *We've to stop them! *Who's next? *I've got your number! *Come a little closer! *Odd boy! *Hold it right there! *Tango's dead ahead! *He's going down! *Clear for engagement! *We'll sell this! *Peace out! *Slow and steady! *Eat em up! *Watching now! *What's the situation? *On alert! *various screams and moans* Stewart Tank - In Progress MALE. Jon Stewart parody Cardinal Raven - Finished Male, French Professional - Selection * Raven in air * Air cavalry reporting * Peacekeepers over 'Nam * Feel ... somewhat guilty * Any tanks to carry? * Allied air support ready for action. - Movement * Copy. * Yes, commander. * Area secure, moving on * Charlie isn' here ... * We are moving. * Keep the helicopter level. * Shut off that Wagner! - Attack * Protect our passengers * Victor Charlie spotted! * Back up the ground troops * Take out that target! * Fire miniguns * Gunners, target enemy - Attack Weak (Tank) * Commander, these miniguns aren't for that * I'll try to hit it. * Gunners report nil effect. - Attack Move * Combat air patrol * Keep an eye out for VC * Jungle is hard to see through ... * Don't let your guard down * Where are you hiding, Charlie ... - Secondary: * Call back for pickup * Aerial insertion underway * Be safe out there * Forces now on the ground - Damaged: * Where are those Wild Weasels? * We're in for some chop! * We're taking AA fire. - Death: * Going down, going down! Peacekeeper Sentinel - Finished Male, Australian Godot 15:46, 29 November 2011 (UTC) concept: veteran peacekeepers with an affinity for staying a little outside of range (hence the guns) ''' Selected: ' *"Peacekeeper suppresion unit." *"Active status" *"Keeping the gun." *"Sir?" '''Move:' *"Relocating." *"Fit & ready." *"Better now then never." *"Coming in clearly." Attackmove: *"Hostiles inbound." *"No visual target yet." *"Enemy at 12 o'clock." Attacking: *"Suppresive firing." *"Get in there guys!" *"Creating a corridor!" *"Lead down the lane!" *"Give clear way!" *"Keep back!" Secondary: *"Shield's out." *"Move in!" *"Rioteers or hostiles?" *"Saturated fire coming in!" Secondary switchback: *"Grab & Gun!" *"Threath eliminated!" *"Change of tides!" Move to camp: *"Retreating." *"Coming back nice & easy." *"Keep looking." *"Stay alert." Garrison *"Hole up in there!" *"Clear a window for me!" *"Get into cover!" Garrison Clear'' *"Clear them out!" *"This place is ours!" *"Come out with your hands up!" '''Death *(5-10 various death noises) =Vietcong = The Vietcong are a local resistance force from both sides of Vietnam, allied with communists in North Vietnam. They are brave and resourceful, using their limited resources to the greatest effect they could manage. We have a running joke going that they are hipsters. Like the ARVN, the Vietcong should have over-the-top Asian-sounding accents, in fine Red Alert tradition. Infantry Victor Charlie - Finished MALE - Produced: * "From the jungles, I come." - Selected: * "I am one with the common man." * "I am one with the jungle." * "You called me, Leader." * "You need my help." * "I serve the people." * "I prefer obscurity" - Movement: * "We walk with the night." * "On our way." * "Avoid the roads" * "Marching for the movement." * "Stay in the shadows." * "Move quick, move silent." - Attack: * "Strike without mercy!" * "You shouldn't have come here!" * "The people are against you!" * "Leave our lands!" * "Metal is mainstream."(RPG) * "Armor cannot save you."(RPG) * "Feel our pain!"(SMG) * "Our cause is just!"(SMG) - Attack Weak: * "This is...unconventional." * "Do not be a fool, Leader!" * "This is the wrong time." - Attack Move: * "I am the dark night." * "We will never be seen!" * "We will be their last sight." * "I will become death." - Garrison: * "Better cover." * "A perfect ambush." * "Use fear to your advantage." * "A good position." - Damaged: * "We must go underground!" * "I may die, our cause will not!" Guerilla - Finished FEMALE - Passionately but calmly angry, naïve and furious. - Production * I have waited long enough. - Selection * I'm ready to do my part. * I fight for true freedom. * When can I go? * I'm here. * Where are they? * Let me loose! - Movement * Jungle is home. * One step closer. * This land is my land. * I see my goal. * Yes, it is good. * In a moment. * I'll get revenge. - Plant bomb * Yankee go home. * This one is for father. * Make them pay! * They will suffer. * Here, catch! * Go back to Saigon. - Plant pungi trap * They won't like this! * They deserve this fate. * This will stop them dead. * Sticks and stones break their bones. * It is time to go home now. - Disguise * I am weaponless! * Your laws will protect me. * The means are always justified. * Don't you dare to shoot. * (sly) Just a small village girl. - Damaged * I'll take them with me! * Die! - Death * Father! * I will be avenged! - Misc * 5-10 variety of shock/pain sounds Krait Sniper - Finished MALE - Elaborate Stage Whisper. -'Built' * "I am the Krait!" - Selected * "Yes, what is it?" * "Call me Chuck!" * "Like a snake!" * "My rifle is ready!" * "Orders?" - Movement order * "Better prey there?" * "I will go!" * "They won´t see me!" * "They won´t hear me!" * "Sneaking through." - Attack order * "I have a poisonous bite!" * "Only one bite!" * "I kill silently!" * "300 meters and 7,6 milimeters!" * "Sleep deep." * "Fear the fang of the Krait." - Attack Move * "There is better prey." * "Better sniping position!" * "There I will vanish!" * "Hunting the prey" - Damaged * "Away, away!" * "Aaagh, they see me!" - Garrison * "They will not see me in there!" * "Good position!" - Secondary * "I am not a spider!" * "If they can´t move they are easy prey!" * "I pin them down!" * "Thrusting out my net." - Death * 5-10 various death cries, grunts, blahs, etc * 2 longer death whatsits due to being on fire. Combat Vehicles Pincer ICV - Finished MALE, inexperienced but eager kid - Production * Pincer pilot, doin´my part! - Selection * Young and energetic! * Can´t I have a real tank? * I have rats in here! * Eager to shoot yanks! * Rust falls in my hair! * Ready to go! - Movement * What did they say in tank-school? * Step on the gas! * Open it right up! * Full tilt! * Make way I´m a tank! * I´m going! - Attack order * Try oppress us now! * Dak dak dak dak dak! * Riddle you with holes! * Fall, yankee, fall! * Take it, take it! - Attack Move * I come over! * Hit and run! * Surprise! * Into the fire! - Secondary * Rocket Hail! * Go Katie go! * Barrage is go! - Damaged * I´m under fire! * That was a close one! Bulldog Tank Destroyer - Finished Male, oldtimer who hates the French - Production * Tankhunter here! - Selection * Old man?! * Old but experienced! * Everyone against the French! * Everyone against the Yanks! * When I was your age! * I am NOT rusting! - Movement * Wait I´ll get there. * Driving. * I am not an express-train! * Daaah, I am slow! * Get in gear! * Faster, Machine! - Attack order * Down with the colonials! * I will shoot them! * Your armour is insignificant! * Target practice! * Punched right through! * Tanks? Pah! - Attack Move * Flanking! * Are they french? * Quiet! I´m trying to sneak up on them! * I have to get in their neck! - Secondary * Hull down! * Digging in! * Into the mud! * Let´s get out of here! * I´m stuck in the mud! * Ready for pursuit! - Damaged * I'm hit! * Where is the extinguisher?! * Gah, dropped my glasses! - Death * You won´t take me! Chameleon ZSU - Finished MALE and FEMALE, a bickering couple - Production *Both* We’re ready! - Selection *Man* Chameleon ready to fire. *Woman* AA standing by *Man* I’m here *Woman* WE’RE here *Man* We’re getting tired of each other *Woman* Quiet, the boss is talking *Man* Iguana is-*Woman* Chameleon! - Movement *Woman* That’s how a man drives. *Man* You need a pillow, dear? *Woman* Brush is no match for us *Man* Driver will take us there *Woman* Why don’t we ask for directions? *Woman* Let’s go quickly *Man* Not when you drive *Man* Can I drive away from her? - Attack *Man* You’ll just mess it up *Man* Start reloading *Woman* No, you! *Woman* Fire, fire, fire! *Man* Finally, I can’t hear her! *Woman* (indistinct nagging) *Man* What was that? *Both* Fire! *Man* "Come down here and fight! *Woman* Like you’re so great! *Woman* You’ll just mess it up - Attack Move *Man* Looking for planes. *Man* I can defeat anything *Woman* Except a diet *Woman* Owie! *Man* Ha ha! *Man* Stop bumping into me! *Woman* So sue me! *Woman* Keep your eye on the sky *Man* Keep your eye on the ground *Woman* My mother said you’d get me in trouble - Attack Weak (tanks) *Man* Does that look like a plane, dear? *Woman* Have to show off, don’t you? *Man* Great, I have to buy you new glasses - Attack Weak (infantry) *Woman* They look stronger than you *Male* I hope they take me away *Woman* YOU try lowering the gun, dear. - Damaged *Woman* Hold me! Man* … no. *Man* Momma! Woman* There he goes … *Man* I can fix this … *Woman sighs* - Death *Man* DU! *Woman* That’s not my- - Secondary *Man* I modified it myself *Woman* I just know it’s going to jam *Woman* And I have to load *Humphs* Mortar Truck - Finished FEMALE Brave but afraid of direct combat. - Production * All loaded up! - Selection * Truck of mortars! * Mortar Truck ready! * Ready to launch! * Where should I hit them? * My mortar is enough! * Prepared to drive at them! - *'Movement' * Just close enough! * That is a good spot! * They won't reach me there. * Driving into position! * My range is long enough. * Will stand ready there! - Attack * This is what the loading's for! * They won't know where it came from! * And poof! * A present from the sky. * Commence firing! * Locked onto target. * They think they are safe over there... * Like a monsoon of explosives...oh wait... - Attack Move (can it even do this?) * It won't be too close. * Going into battle. * I have to move closer... * Moving to the right location. * They will meet me there. * They won't see me coming. - Damaged * I went too far! * How did they find me? * I have to get away! - Death * Why did I go?! - Secondary Use * Hope they have goggles! * Smoke rounds launched! * They will see even less! * The smoke will lie thick! * Blind men don't shoot back. Mammoth Tank - Finished TWENTY DIFFERENT PEOPLE and A LOUD ENGINE, mostly indistinct chatter and engine rumbling NVA Reinforcements The Army of North Vietnam, they are a malevolent and aggressive, but also bumbling and incompetent. They work themselves into a frenzy before the attack, so they are all very loud and excited in their own ways. All NVA forces should have over-the-top Asian-sounding accents, in fine Red Alert tradition. Seeing as they are the comedic relief faction, making it silly is perfectly acceptable. NVA Regular - Finished MALE, the Regular has been instructed with approved slogans and cheers by his political officers. Rather than speaking to the commander like most units, he mindlessly chants his slogans as he is ordered about. - Produced: * "Communism is efficiency!" - Selected: * "Communism is Progress!" * "Communism is Future!" * "Communism is Equality!" * "Socialism is Peace!" * "Socialism is Hope!" * "Socialism is Truth!" - Movement: * "March for the People!" * "March for the Nation!" * "March for Communism!" * "March for Victory!" * "March for Vietnam!" - Attack: * "Destroy the Bourgeoisie!" * "Destroy the Dictatorship!" * "Destroy the Capitalists!" * "Destroy the Murderors!" * "Destroy the Oligarchy!" * "Destroy the Oppressors!" - Attack Weak: * "Do not falter!" * "Do not weaken!" * "Do not tremble!" - Attack Move: * "March on the Capitalist scum!" * "March on the Dictatorial scum!" * "March on the Bourgeoisie scum!" * "March on the Oppressor scum!" - Garrison: * "Occupy the building!" * "Liberate the building!" * "Free the building!" - Damaged: * "Keep fighting at all costs!" * "Keep fighting by all means!" * "Keep fighting through all odds!" - Death: * "When one is struck down, two shall-" NVA Pincer ICV - Finished Female, tweaked out and ADHD, she babbles rather than talks. She radiates positive enthusiasm and is a little too into her job. - Produced: * "What's happening? Where am I?" - Selected: * "Who are you?" * "Who am I?" * "Pincer Pincer, Pincer here!" * "I know where you live!" * "I am the Pincer, I am metal!" * "Pincer Pincer Pincer Pincer..." - Movement: * "Pincering on...Pincering strong..." * "Yes, I can see where you're pointing!" * "Let's go lets go lets go!" * "I'm going as fast as I can!" * "Over there, over there!" - Attack: * "Ha ha, I'm shooting you!" * "Overclock EVERYTHING!" * "Do you know who I am? I AM A PINCER!" * "Don't stop shooting till there's time for looting!" * "Blargle blarge, just keep firing!" * "I love this job!" - Attack Weak: * "Are you tweaking?" * "You're crazy!" * "Some of us are sane!" - Attack Move: * "Everyone, get out of my way!" * "Here we go, here we go, here we go..." * "Shoot the enemy! Shoot the wildlife! Shoot the underbrush!" - Secondary: * "Get out of my vehicle!" - Damaged: * "Trying to keep a Pincer down!" * "I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" * "The lights are so pretty through the bullet holes!" - Death: * "Wheeee!" - 'Tweaker' Quotes * Sprinkled throughout other, normal responses. * "Whoop de do, I'm a fish!" * "Why am I taking orders from you anyways?" * "Another day in a generic jungle setting!" * "I once saw a pig fly...and I shot it!" * "Invincipincer away!" Rhino Tank - Finished MALE, a bombastic middle-man - Produced: * "Morale Officer is here!" - Selected: * "Officer here, Rhino too." * "What shall I tell the men?" * "The Rhino is ready." * "Shall I prepare my speech?" * "Rhino, here." * "Officer, here." * "Commander!" - Movement: * "Move, you beast!" * "Soldiers of Community, to me!" * "Move out and with me!" * "Follow my lead!" * "Follow me!" * "Line up behind tank!" * "We all march together!" * (Back to base only) "Advance to the rear!" - Attack (Gun): * "Engaging the enemy!" * "Boosting Morale!" * "RHINO RAMPAGE!" * "Show the men how it's done!" * "Blast them with courage!" - Attack (Machinegun): * "Pave a path in blood!" * "If you stand up, you get hammered down!" * "People of Vietnam, attack!" * "Freedom is RED!" * "Boost the morale!" - Attack Weak: * The Rhino used the default attack lines depending on weapon, but has one additional line used for both 'weak' responses. * "Commander, the other gun! The other gun!" - Attack Move: * "Drive me closer!" * "Set an example for others!" * "Always advance, never retreat." * "Full speed ahead!" - Damaged: * "We're not hit, only scratched!" * "The Rhino will pull through!" * "Hand me my RED uniform!" - Death: * "Soldiers of Vietnam, we will-" Mig Nine - Finished MALE, confident yet totally incompetant pilot. - Selection * Yes Commander? * I am the pilot. * The best of the NVA! * Intercom: That button? * I´m here! * Trust me! - Movement * Up! No, down! * Left, right, left! * Faster! * Wrong gear! * Afterburner engaged. * Speed over 900. * Fuel: enough - Attack * Lead: Insignificant! * Woooo! * Lock on? pah! * Missile barrage! * Red rockets! * Ah, the big red one. - Attack Weak * Damn, missed again! * Go down already! * Naaah! - Attack Move * Over there! * Targets bearing 380! * Closer, dammit! * I catch you! * I will get you! * Flying and shooting! - Secondary: * Machineguns ready to go! * Swiss cheese! * Missiles? Boring! * Ever dogded a missile? - Damaged: * Red lights! * Holes everywhere! * Mayday, mayday! - Death: * N-n-n-n-noooo! * (incoherent scream)